


Tooty's Allergies

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Crossover, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Random - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tooty (Banjo's sister, not that adorable girl from Fairly OddParents who I love even more) just wanted to go for a nice walk, but her allergies end up getting the best of her.And Lifty and Shifty aren't helping.





	Tooty's Allergies

"Oh, the whole forest is blooming!" Tooty said in joy as she looked at all of the fauna around her.

She turned to a vine of blooming flowers from a tree above her. She held one of the flower heads to her nose and gave a deep sniff. Just after she did, however, a tickle made its way into her nose, and without warning, she inhaled and gave a tiny sneeze.

"Hah-chu~" Tooty's hands went to cover her mouth, and then she blushed as she placed her forefinger underneath her nose. "'Scuse me."

She removed her finger and looked over at a larger, bluebell-shaped flower growing out of the ground. She walked over to it and gave it a deep sniff. Suddenly, however, her nose twitched and turned a slight red tinge as her nostrils flared and her eyes watered. She quickly pulled her face away from the flower, but she was too late; the tickle in her nose was already coming back.

"Oh, my eyes are burning..." Tooty let go of the flower as her breath began to hitch. "Aaaah... Haaaaaah... Haaaaaah-CHOO!" She gave a louder sneeze and put her hands over her mouth. "Aaaah-CHOO!" She sneezed again as she tried to walk away from the flower. But she tripped over something and fell on her belly in front of a patch of dandelions. She coughed loudly and again covered her poor nose with her forefinger. And unfortunately, she realized that Lifty and Shifty had heard her sneeze, and were both looking at her.

"What's the matter, kid?" Shifty asked. He and Lifty had been hanging out here and having a conversation, and somehow, the dandelions and other pollen that might have been in the air weren't setting their allergies off. They probably had taken their allergy medicine this morning. "Don't tell me someone's talking about you..."

"Oh, my raccoon friends, I'm allergic to everything!" Tooty lamented, not recognizing Lifty and Shifty, but wanting to let them know she wasn't feeling like herself.

As the raccoons let this sink in, they got an idea and smiled evilly to themselves.

"Need some help with that, little girl?" Lifty asked.

Tooty nodded, but as soon as she did, Lifty and Shifty both picked up a dandelion and blew then directly into Tooty's face. Tooty cringed, then broke into a sneezing fit.

"EEEEK!!! HAAAAAH-CHEW!! HAH-CHOO!! AAAH-CHIU!!! HAAAH-CHU!!! AAAAAAAH-CHYEW!!!"

Despite her constant sneezes, Tooty was dismayed that she could hear Lifty and Shifty uttering that familiar laugh of theirs from watching her suffer. It was how she could tell they did this on purpose. She decided that the best thing to do was to go home, and so she set off on her way. But as she tried to find her way home, she kept sneezing loudly, even after all of the dandelion pollen had been blown out of her face. Stupid Lifty and Shifty... She could only hope she wouldn't see them again.

Back at Banjo and Kazooie's house, Banjo had finished making his bed while Kazooie was hanging out in his backpack. The door opened and Tooty came in, her nose still red and her eyes streaming with tears. She let out one of her normal, quieter sneezes to finish off her sneeze attack, and then rubbed her nose constantly with her forefinger.

"Bless you," said Banjo. "Hey, Tooty, are you feeling alright?"

"N-no..." Tooty replied with a sniffle as she continued to rub her nose. "Big brother, I'm allergic to everything here."

Banjo walked over to his younger sister and put his hand on her shoulder in concern.

"You poor thing... I'll get you some allergy medicine the next time I go to the store, I promise."

"If you knew you'd be sneezing that much, why'd you even go outside?" Kazooie commented. Hearing her dialogue made Tooty want to cry.

"Kazooie..." Banjo looked at Kazooie, not amused, and helped his sister onto the armchair. "You're going to be just fine, Tooty."

"These... raccoon guys made me sneeze..." Tooty whimpered. Suddenly her nose twitched again and she sneezed into her hands. "Hah-chew~!"

"Bless you." Banjo automatically blessed her, then handed her a tissue, which she blew and wiped her poor nose on. "Racccoon guys, huh? I think I've seen them before..."

"Probably those guys everyone calls Lifty and Shifty!" said Kazooie. "Those jerks are so mean, you'd think they'd be working for Grunty!"

"I hope they take some time to think about what they've done..." Banjo said, sighing in annoyance. He'd dealt with Lifty and Shifty before, and he agreed with what Kazooie said about them.

"Me too." Tooty continued to sniffle and wipe her nose.


End file.
